AgK:IDEAS PARA COMPARTIR
by Kolomte'49
Summary: Solo un listado de ideas locas que me gustaría compartir, para quien quiera publicar historias. Más información adentro.


_**AVISO. **_

_**ESTE 'FANFIC' (POR ASÍ DECIRLO) SEGUIRA SIENDO PUBLICADO SOLO EN SU VERSIÓN EN INGLÉS POR LA POCA RESPUESTA DE LA GENTE. DENTRO DE 30 DÍAS, A PARTIR DE ESTA ACTUALIZACIÓN, SERÁ ELIMINADA.**_

_**Lo siento, es algo que decidí por los fanfics nuevos que estoy pensando en publicar. Quizás pueda agregar todo en sus 'capítulos' respectivos en inglés de la otra versión.**_

* * *

Un mensaje general para todas las publicaciones que empezare a hacer con el mismo nombre.

Bueno como sugiere tanto el título como el resumen aquí se empezara a publicar varias ideas que han rondado por mi cabeza, pero que por el tiempo y otros problemas no puedo publicar yo mismo. Tanto por mis responsabilidades como por las historias que ya estoy publicando.

Y que invito que vean, por supuesto.

Debido a esto, solo estaré publicando las ideas generales con algunos datos extras, con la esperanza de que si a alguien le interesa pueda escribirla.

**En lugar de capítulos se subirán las ideas una por una**: Un título tentable (que me gustaría que tuviera, pero no es obligación); la categoría principal (anime, manga, comic, serie…) donde se desarrollara la historia y, en caso de tenerlo, la segunda categoría que involucra los personajes, objetos o situaciones externas que se incluirían; después colocaría una idea general de lo que ocurriría en la historia, y por último algunas condiciones/detalles que considero esenciales.

No es como si fuera a pensarlo todo cuando la idea me llega. El autor que lo quiera puede incluso solo tomarlo como base para crear algo que considere más a su gusto o mejor.

Solo pido por favor que me avisen. Me gustaría saber si lo que comparto le agrada o anima a alguien. Y también quiero leerlo.

Cuando una idea ya está tomada no se borrara, la editare para que en la cima aparezca en mayúsculas quién es el que la tomó, y luego si ya lo ha publicado o no.

Igualmente, si alguien quiere compartir sus ideas para que se incluyan aquí. Puede compartírmelo por un mensaje, y yo lo agrego cuando pueda. Por supuesto, se mencionara de quien fue la idea. Solo pido que traten de establecer la información como lo mencione arriba.

* * *

**No entiendo lo que me dice Esdeath**

**Akame ga Kiru x Danna ga Nani o Itteiru ka Wakaranai-Ken/No entiendo lo que dice mi esposo**

El conflicto entre el Ejército Revolucionario y el Imperio logró terminar sin necesidad del derramamiento de sangre. Los crímenes y planes de Honesto fueron descubiertos, y el gordo es mandado a ejecutar. El joven emperador Makoto quiere la paz con los revolucionarios y ellos quieren aceptarlo. Pero para que esto ocurra hay un requisito que resulta indispensable, un si o si, el joven Tatsumi (asesino de Night Raid) deberá casarse con la más fuerte del Imperio La general Esdeath Partas. Serie de One-Shots en los que ambos Tatsumi y Esdeath tratan de hacer que su relación funcione, que su pareja entienda sus costumbres y perspectivas; mientras ambos lidian con mantener la paz entre sus respectivos grupos y en el nuevo imperio.

La idea surge principalmente de el principio de un fanfic que leí hace tiempo, pero que había dejado de seguir. La verdad no se si la historia sigue publicandose o si se completo, y tampoco la puedo encontrar ahora. Si alguien sabe de qué historia hablo y si sigue en linea que me avise para que contacte al autor.

Por el otro lado, cuando vi el anime de Danna ga Nani o Itteiru ka Wakaranai-Ken, simplemente me enamore de lo que ocurría en la historia. Y pensé, "Hey, si Tatsumi realmente quisiera Y PUDIERA estar con Esdeath, sin duda las perspectivas de ambos podrían chocar porque como el super otaku de la serie, Esdeath no tiene tanto del sentido común con respecto a la moral y esas cosas"

**Detalles:**

Todo esto ocurre luego de que Tatsumi logra escapar de Esdeath (ya sea en la primera, segunda o incluso tercera ocasión, CUALQUIERA PODRÍA LLEVAR A LA HISTORIA A UN RUMBO DIFERENTE! XD).

Esdeath aun quiere la guerra, y para calmar su furia, ambos bandos acordaron entregarle a Tatsumi en matrimonio.

En cualquier caso la joven pareja tiene que aprender a tratar con los problemas del matrimonio, luego de saltarse el paso de desarrollar su relación y conocerse.

Los relatos tienen que tener tanto el humor, como partes de reconcilió de la pareja.

* * *

Esta es una de las ideas más raras que tuve cuando comenzó el anime de Akame

**El legendario aliado**

**Akame ga Kill x Pokémon**

Historia de reencarnación. Una persona amargada por la vida en la sociedad, vivió el resto de su vida en lo profundo de un bosque hasta fallecer. Por el capricho de una deidad se le da la oportunidad de renacer en otro mundo donde si quisiera podría desquitarse de los humanos, o hasta ser otra especie. La condición está en que puede elegir en qué mundo pero no sabrá en que nacerá, o puede elegir en qué nacer pero no sabrá en qué mundo llegará; además de que tendría que responder al pedido de ayuda de alguien importante para la deidad.

Queriendo cumplir un capricho que alguna vez soñó como niño, decide renacer en un ser que sabe le dará más oportunidad de sobrevivir como individuo en el futuro: Mew, su deseo es convertirse en el pokémon legendario con todas las habilidades que se han visto que tiene tanto en los juegos como en las películas de la franquicia pokémon. Y termina renaciendo en el mundo de Akame durante la época del primer imperio.

**Detalles**:

Los eventos de la historia se centra en los que ocurren en los bosques durante el manga. A Mew no le gusta la capital, y solo va para proteger a Tatsumi hasta que se reúna con Night Raid y confirme que se una a ellos.

La historia viene de cómo sería si Mew tuviera la actitud de Mewtwo y su perspectiva hacia los humanos. De hecho Mew toma el aspecto de su clon frente a los extraños, por ser más intimidante.

En esta realidad es inmortal, vio nacer el imperio. Durante su estadía, evita que el emperador siga con su cacería de bestias peligro solo para crear armas, amenazando con destruir al imperio. La actitud del primer emperador solo agranda su desagrado por los humanos, por lo que suele vivir en el bosque, ayudando de vez en cuando a las comunidades más pobres y necesitadas donde ve que las personas son amables.

La deidad le pide que proteja a Tatsumi hasta que se una a Night Raid, luego es su desicion si quedarse con él o no.

Suele actuar hostil con los humanos, salvo Tatsumi. Con el es indiferente desde que lo vio de niño. Tatsumi lo ve como un amigo complicado.

Puede o no salvar a Ieyasu. Sayo no porque ya esta muerta.

Extrañamente el resto de los animales obedecen su su voluntad. De ahí que lo nombren bestia legendaria, pero la gente de zonas rurales lo llaman el gran guardián.

Prefiere que le digan Mewtwo, por ser hombres, de hecho es azul.

En su forma humana tiene un tatuaje que se asemeja a un nuevo en la parte interna del derecho del derecho, con el fin de creer que es un usuario teigu.

Si toma un aspecto humano, surge en su rostro un tatuaje tribal de Mew.

* * *

**Akame ga Kill: He reencarnado como un emperador! … Espera, ¡Qué?**

**Solo Akame ga Kill**

Prácticamente, un fanático de la saga de Akame (tanto anime como manga) reencarna/despierta en el cuerpo de Makoto, el mismo día que es coronado como emperador. Desde entonces le ha seguido el juego a los eventos de la historia mientras cumple sus propios caprichos (entrenar, alterar algunos eventos –como evitar las drogas para Kurome– y elegir aliados) para que el momento de que los eventos de la historia comiencen pueda cumplir sus objetivos: Salvar tanto a los Jaegers como a Night Raid; detener a Honesto, parar la guerra, ¡y evitar que lo ejecuten!

**Detalles/Ideas:**

Entrena el puño imperial, y hasta con la misma Esdeath (posible interés).

Suele escapar del palacio para interactuar con la gente.

Ayuda a Najenda a escapar.

Frustra algunos de los planes de Honesto.

Tras lo del primo de Honesto, va con Budo a aliarse en secreto con Night Raid.

Tiene a Liver y Bulat como doble agentes?

Tiene su propia Teigu?

* * *

**(Sin título pensado en realidad -_-u)**

**AkamexRokudou no Onna tachi**

**Se que Rokudou es el nombre del prota, y Onna mujer. Pero en serio, lo más interesante en realidad son todos los juegos de palabras que se pueden hacer la traducción: Seis mujeres malvadas, La lotería de Rokudou (probablemente la buena suerte o algo así), Las mujeres de Rokudou... Me pregunto si habrán más. Como sea.**

Luego de que Tatsumi descubre el secreto del imperio, un verdadero nido de monstruos ocultos en piel de personas. Vio a sus amigos moribundos fallecer y fue enrolado a la fuerza a un grupo de asesinos –No se hagan los ingenuos. Aceptado o no al final, Leone se lo llevó a la fuerza ;)–, solo para salvar al resto de su pueblo de quienes lo único que tiene para recordar es el amuleto que le dio el jefe.

Al menos hasta que se rompe por la estocada de Akame. Gracias Akame.

Dentro de la estatua encuentra un pequeño rollo que le narra la vida de un antiguo ermitaño que vivió hace tiempo en su pueblo con un gran poder que le ayudó a protegerlo. El jefe le entrega ese poder con el deseo de que le ayude a cumplir sus objetivos, aunque en realidad desconoce de qué se trata.

Poco sabría el viejo jefe que dicho poder atraería a los peores monstruos que habitaban en el imperio. Bueno al menos los femeninos.

Cómo sobrevivirá Tatsumi ahora que todas las mujeres (monstruo con piel humana, como dicen) de la capital. Están detrás de él.

**Detalles**:

-No es necesario que sea Tatsumi, solo lo puse como la primera opción porque está claro, que la mayoría lo ve como el chico que podría tener un Harem, además de parecer lo más factible. Igual podría ser un Oc que tome su lugar o que lo acompañó.

-Tatsumi ignoraba el motivo de porque en su aldea había más mujeres mayores que ancianos hasta antes de lo ocurrido.

-Es indispensable que descubra el rollo luego de conocer a Night Raid. Dudo que se hubiera fijado en el amuleto que le dieron, si no fuera por el incidente.

-El 'Poder' no afectara con que use Incursio. Es mi opinión, pero puede ser cambiado, incluso podría afectar.

-Sugerencia: las chicas malas de Rokudo no Onna Tachi pueden aparecer. Ranna prodría ser la hermana menor de Esdeath, o incluso solo una persona que se encontró de paso (de ella puede ver muchas opciones XD). El unico detalles es que ella es pura fuerza bruta y reflejos, no es tan hábil como Akame. Ling Lan por su parte, podría ser una Maestra del Puño Imperial o un demonio Rakasha.

**Detalles sobre el 'Poder' contra las chicas malas:**

-En la historia original creo que funciona porque Rokudou es un alma gentil, o eso entiendo del primer capítulo.

Que se vista de mujer no importa!, las chicas malas lo seguirán incluso si creen que es mujer.

-El poder solo funciona con mujeres malvadas o violentas por naturaleza. Por lo que se mostró en la serie con Osanada (la pequeña banchou) ella no es malvada pero es violenta, así que por eso el 'Poder' funciona con ella. Por otro lado Otohime, la primera amiga de Ranna, parece delincuente pero es una persona noble así que el 'Poder' no funciona con ella. Considerando eso: Akame, Sheele y Najenda no pueden ser afectadas por el 'Poder'. Leone y Mine no estoy seguro porque la primera admite ser sádica a pesar de cuidar de todos, y la pequeña Pinkie está claro que es violenta pero no me convence el que le pueda afectar. Chelsea tampoco estoy seguro... Las chicas Jaegers, creo que no tengo que explicar.

* * *

**Akame ga kill x Red vs Blue**

_**ESTA HISTORIA YA HA COMENZADO A ESCRIBIRSE POR AlphaPheonix, CON EL TÍTULO DE Imperial Capital Blues. POR SI A ALGUIEN LE INTERESA**_

Luego de terminar con el proyecto freelancer, los equipos Rojo y Azul junto a Caroline creen que han terminado con cualquier asunto relacionado con organizaciones gubernamentales secretas (Trilogía de Chorus).

Cuánto se equivocan.

En lugar de terminar en Iris, la luna donde se retirarían. Ambos equipos terminan por accidente (de nuevo) en medio de una capital corrupta que sufre de un golpe de estado y es amenazada por un grupo de asesinos profesionales.

Por si fuera poco Church (Epsilon), quien no tuvo la necesidad de deconstruir, termina encerrado dentro del cuerpo de algo conocido como una 'teigu orgánica', que obedece a una chica que de cierta forma le recuerda a Tex.

**Detalles**:

Ok, aclaro. Esta no es una idea loca, es una idea boba. Lo reconozco, realmente no lo pensé a fondo. Pero meh, tal vez a alguien le interese pueda hacer algo genial con esto.

ChurchxSeryu o ChurchxNajenda. Si alguien prefiere a Seryu, pues en ese caso Koro tendrá un aspecto más humanoide. La idea es que Church (Epsilon) termina dentro de cualquiera de las dos teigus orgánicas, obteniendo todas sus habilidades y capacidades. Él no pierde su forma de actuar y de hablar, pero está forzado a obedecer los comandos de la portadora de la teigu. Sin embargo no le pueden ordenar callarse (donde estaría lo divertido en eso).

* * *

**Magic Kaitou ga Steal**

**AkamexKaito 1412. / Shadow Kit. Crossover**

En algún momento de la historia las 48 armas imperiales empezaron a ser arrebatadas del imperio, a veces por la guerra y otras por problemas internos de la capital, nadie lo recuerda exactamente. Lo que si se recuerda es que todo comenzó con una sola primera arma imperial robada (no saben cual, al no haber registro), la primera en desaparecer fue tomada por un famoso ladrón conocido como "Shadow Kit" hace 500 años, quien de por sí ya era considerado un fantasma y maestro del robo. Y desde entonces Shadow Kit a estado apareciendo y desapareciendo por todos lados, a lo largo de la historia del imperio.

Ahora en plena revolución vuelve aparecer el famoso ladrón tras el incidente de la familia de Aria, pues durante pleno asesinato, la bóveda del tesoro de la familia estaba completamente vacía. En un primer momento la gente pensó que fue el mismo Night Raid, pero eso cambia al encontrar una nota con la firma del famoso ladrón. Todos creen ahora que Shadow Kit trabaja con el ejército revolucionario pero la verdad es otra. El trabaja sólo, o al menos hasta que el grupo de asesino o el imperio por fin lo atrape.

**Detalles**:

\- El arma imperial funciona como los poderes de Domino de los X-men, o la poción de la suerte de Harry Potter. Pero con el detalle de que solo funciona en la noche y durante el día puede causar mala suerte (aunque nada letal si se limita a robar) El precio de la mala suerte equivale a la gravedad de las acciones.

\- Públicamente, nadie sabe lo que hace dicha arma. Pues no hay registro de ella, solo se sabe que se llama Le Chat Noir.

\- Puede jugar con Tatsumi como heredero de la teigu, o como la familia de Kaito que ha perdido su estatus de nobleza y viven manteniendo un bar (el mismo donde estafan a Tatsumi.

\- La identidad secreta de Shadow Kit (si es Kaito) interactúa con ambos bandos, pues su bar es muy popular.

\- El asistente de Kaito en el canon, debe aparecer. No se porque, pero creo que valdría la pena.

\- La historia en un principio puede actuar a parte pero eventualmente se entrelaza con la guerra (no se puede evitar).

\- Shadow Kit puede tener una relación con Seryu, como la de Sly Cooper con Carmelita Fox? Puede tener historia con Esdeath o Najenda?

* * *

**Dragones del destino.**

**Akame ga Kill x Anime X-overs (Highschool DxD, Pokemon, Yu-gi-oh!)**

Armas más antiguas que el mismo imperio surgen cada milenio para marcar el rumbo de la humanidad. Armas que ocultan el alma de los dragones primarios: El dragón negro de ojos rojos, quien busca cambiar al mundo; y el dragón blanco de ojos azules, quien busca mantener el orden. Ambos comparten una relación con una batalla en la que el ideal y lo veraz combaten entre sí. Pero para explotar su potencial necesitan de un conductor a su poder, un campeón, Akame y Esdeath lo son respectivamente.

Idea basada en tres dúos de dragones, principalmente: El dragón blanco de ojos azules y El dragón negro de ojos rojo de **YU-GI-OH!** (realmente no se si existe o no una relación pero es lo más a Esdeath y Akame, respectivamente. Reshiram y Zekrom de **Pokemon**; el primero el pokemon de lo veraz y el segundo del ideal, por lo que recuerdo de las películas que les corresponden (realmente me gusto eso de que hicieran una por cada uno). Albion y Ddraig de **DxD**, honestamente detesto el anime y el prota; pero debo admitir que me gusta la historia de fondo de los dos dragones, y la mezcla de varios panteones de la mitología.

ESTO NO TIENE QUE SER NECESARIAMENTE ASÍ. LA IDEA BASE ES QUE AKAME Y ESDEATH TENGAN RELACIÓN CON CADA UNO DE LOS DRAGONES. IGUAL SI ALGUIEN PUEDE ABONAR OTRO DÚO DE DRAGONES SERIA INTERESANTE SABERLO.

Algunas sugerencias para el rumbo de la historia:

**_Para esos loquillos que aman al prota con harem**. Tatsumi queda involucrado al mezclarse con Tyrano (que aquí está relacionado con Kyurem de Pokemon), el dragón nunca fue vencido por el primer emperador y su ejército, había aceptado convertirse en un arma imperial, para intervenir en la próxima guerra de los dos dragones y ponerle fin. Tatsumi podrá elegir entre una de ellas sobre la otra, o encontrará la forma de detenerlas ya sea salvando las o perdiendolas a ambas en el proceso.

**_AkamexEsdeath**. Antes de la batalla final entre los campeones, ambos empiezan a compartir sus memorias a través de los sueños. No se sabe porque, pero esto siempre ocurre. Esto ayudara alguna de las dos a encontrar la manera de vencer a su destinado enemigo, o por el contrario terminará acercándose de una manera que nunca imaginaron.


End file.
